


Badfic!

by Antares



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Deliberate Badfic, Deutsch | German, F/M, Future Fic, Parody
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-19
Updated: 2006-03-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4609863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam und Daniel verbringen einen Abend mit interessanter Lektüre</p>
            </blockquote>





	Badfic!

**Author's Note:**

> Jegliche Ähnlichkeiten mit lebenden FF-Autorinnen sind rein zufällig!

Sam und Daniel hatten es sich auf dem Sofa gemütlich gemacht. Endlich einmal ein Abend daheim, ohne Mission, ohne Besprechung. Zu diesem Anlass hatten sie sogar eine der guten Rotweinflaschen geöffnet. Der Fernseher dudelte, Daniel arbeitete sich nebenbei durch einen Stapel Fachzeitschriften, Sam surfte ziellos mit ihrem Laptop durchs Internet. 

Nach einer Weile blieb sie an einer Seite hängen. Erst lachte sie leise, dann immer lauter. Sie hielt sich eine Hand vor den Mund, versuchte die Geräusche zurück zu halten, doch prustete sie immer wieder laut um die Finger herum, bis Daniel endlich grinsend fragte: „Lässt du mich mitlachen?“  
„Nun, ich bin auf eine Seite gestoßen, auf der Geschichten stehen, die sich mit alternativen Realitäten beschäftigen.“  
„Und?“  
„Einige Leute haben sich überlegt, wie das Stargate-Programm hätte ausgehen können, wäre es nicht so, wie es heute ist.“  
„Und?“  
„Es gibt da die ungewöhnlichsten Szenarios. Willst du eines lesen?“  
„Okay, Anchesenamun kann noch ein bisschen warten.“ Daniel ließ seine Papiere auf den Boden fallen und rutschte so herum, dass er mit Sam zusammen auf den Bildschirm schauen konnte.

\-------------------------------

**Autor:** SamLover108934720475  
 **Titel:** Nacht über Colorado, Teil 25 „Der General hilft“  
 **Inhalt:** lest selbst!  
Vielleicht nur so viel: Sam und Jack lieben sich *grins - so wie es ja auch sein sollte*  
Das ist der 25. Teil meiner Story „Nacht über Colorado“. Aber, man muss die anderen 24 Teile aber nicht unbedingt gelesen haben, da ich als erstes eine Zusammenfassung mache.  
 **Rating:** NC-17 also nix für schwache Nerven (Schweinkram sozusagen *bg*)  
 **Staffel:** 9 aber Vala und Mitchell gibt es nicht, Jack ist noch nicht General sondern General Hammond ist noch da. Martouf ist nicht gestorben, Teal’c hat noch seinen Symbionten, Janet lebt noch, Daniel ist noch mit Sha’re verheiratet und Jack ist ein paar Jahre (so ungefähr zehn) jünger, damit er besser zu Sam passt.  
 **Anmerkung:** Die Story habe ich mal in einer ganz langweiligen Deutsch-Stunde geschrieben!  
Ein ganz dickes Knuddel für mein beta JackySamForever67594789577231! Du bist die Größte!!!!!!!!!  
Schreibt ganz viel Feedback, sonst brauch ich gar nicht weiter schreiben!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Ach ja, noch etwas:  
{{sind Jacks Gedanken}}  
[[sind Sams Gedanken]]  
Die können telepatisch zusammen sprechen, weil sie Seelenverwandte sind.

Der Song „You are the sunshine of my life“ von Stevie Wonder passt einfach nur gut auf ihre Situation!!!! Deshalb habe ich ihn auch eingebaut.  
\--------------------------------  
Was bisher geschah: Anise (die ekelhafte Schlange) kommt ins SGC und sagt, dass Marty jetzt ein richtiger Goa’uld ist. Während sie sprechen, wird Sam entführt. Da Marty aber ein Blatt mit Hieroglyphen verloren hat, kann Daniel rausfinden, wo sie ist. Sie gehen sie retten. Durch die Lebensgefahr weiß Sam nun, dass sie Jack liebt und auch der weiß es. Sie küssen sich und fahren am Nachmittag zu Jacks Hütte in Minnesota. Am Abend sind sie alle bei Teal’c eingeladen. (Ach ja, der wohnt nicht mehr in der Basis, sondern bei General Hammond) Weil sie sich immer so anschauen, (so mit glutvollen Blicken) schnallen auch die anderen, dass die was am Laufen haben. Am nächsten Morgen ist es Sam schlecht, sie fragt sich, was das wohl ist und Janet findet raus, dass sie schwanger ist. 

Aber nun weiter: 

SGC – heute/Besenkammer  
Sam: „Jack ich habe eine gute Neuigkeit für dich.“  
Jack: „Was mein Engel?“  
Sam: „Wir bekommen ein Baby.“  
Jack: „Das ist ja echt superklasse!“  
Sam: „Um ehrlich zu sein, sogar zwei.“  
Jack (nimmt sie in den Arm): „Das ist ja noch besser, Schätzchen. Eins für dich und eins für mich!“

{{ Du wirst die schönste Mama der Welt sein!!}}  
[[Und du wirst der glücklichste Papa sein!!]]  
{{O ja, mein Herz}}  
[[Dann müssen wir aber auch bald ein Kinderzimmer aussuchen gehen.]]  
{{Eine Wickelkommode mit süßen Bärchen und Entchen!}}  
[[Genau, das was ich mir immer gewünscht habe. Lass uns zu Ikea fahren.]]  
{{In Ordnung}}

Sam: „Freust du dich?“  
Jack: „Sehr.“ 

(Jack singt in Gedanken, aber Sams Liebe lässt sie diesen Song auch hören)

You are the sunshine of my life,  
That’s why I’ll always be around,  
You are the apple of my eye,  
Forever you’ll stay in my heart

I feel like this is the beginning,  
Though I’ve loved you for a million years,  
And if I thought our love was ending,  
I’d find myself drowning in my own tears.

Er presst sie noch enger an sich und haucht ihre feurige Küsse in ihr Dekollete, nachdem er ihr die Uniformjacke mit animalischer Lust aufgerissen hat. Sam liebt es, wenn Jack so engagiert bei der Sache ist. 

Doch plötzlich wird die Tür aufgerissen. Der General sagt: „Hier sind sie also.“ Dann sagt er: „Das ist nicht erlaubt.“  
Jack schlägt die Hacken zusammen und sagt: „Sir, General, Sir, dass wird nicht wieder vorkommen. Das nächste Mal machen wir es zu Hause.“  
Sam sagt: „Sorry, George!!!!“  
Sie hat Tränen in den Augen, weil es ihr so peinlich ist. Eine große, glitzernde Träne gleitet über ihre Alabaster-Haut runter und Jack wischt sie weg.  
„Nicht weinen, mein Engel“, sagt Jack.  
Unter Tränen verhangen Augen lächelt sie zu ihm auf. Sie liebt diesen großen, starken Mann der sie immer beschützen wird, über alles.

 

SGC- zehn Minuten später – im Zimmer von General Hammond

Der General sagt: „Hey, das ist eine echt superblöde Situation, in die Sie mich gebracht haben. Aber ich denke, ich habe eine Lösung für die Sache. Ich bin ja nicht umsonst General.“ 

Sam und Jack schauen sich an und ihre Augen können die heiße, brennende Liebe nicht verbergen. 

General Hammond sagt: „Ich habe mit dem Präsidenten telefoniert. Und der wird diesmal ein Auge zudrücken, weil Sie so oft die Welt gerettet haben. Sie dürfen also heiraten und Kinder kriegen. Auch den Kindergarten hat der Präsident schon genehmigt. Aber nur unter einer Bedingung!“

Erschrocken schauen sich die beiden mit vor Schreck geweiteten Augen an. Was hält das Schicksal noch an grausamen Prüfungen für sie bereit? Was müssen sie noch alles durchstehen, um der Welt zu beweisen, dass sie füreinander geschaffen sind? Wann wird ihre wahre Liebe endlich triumphieren? Vor aller Welt offen sein? Die gerechte Belohnung erfahren? Es so sein, wie es sein sollte?

Doch der General hat nur einen Spaß gemacht, lacht jetzt und sagt: „Die Bedingung ist, dass ich der Pate sein darf!“

Überglücklich fallen sich die beiden in die Arme. George kann so ein Witzbold sein!

Fortsetzung folgt! 

In Teil 26 „Martys Niedertracht“ muss Sam erfahren, was ihr der Goa’uld alles während der Gefangenschaft angetan hat. Werden Jack und sie damit fertig werden? Wird es einen Schatten auf ihr neues Leben werfen? Wird Marty seine gerechte Strafe erhalten?

\-----------------------------------------------------

„Oh, mein Gott!“, stöhnte Daniel, „da hat aber jemand die Zeitungsberichte aber ganz schön in den falschen Hals bekommen! Da kann man ja glatt zu Ansicht gelangen, dass man das Stargate-Programm doch besser nicht öffentlich gemacht hätte!“

„Ja, alle diese Leute, haben aus unserem Leben gemacht, was ihnen gerade einfiel! Es gibt die wildesten Sachen! Sogar Stories, in denen du mit Jack zusammenziehst und ich mit Janet.“

„Wow!“ Daniel lachte amüsiert, dann meinte er: „Was mich zu der Frage bringt: Kommt Jack morgen eigentlich zum Abendessen?“ 

„Ja, wenn Kerry und er einen Babysitter finden…….“ 

 

\-----------ENDE----------

 

©Antares, März 2006


End file.
